Tajemnicza wyprawa
by izabelka123
Summary: Młody mężczyzna wyrusza na poszukiwanie Świętego Graala, jednak odnajdzie go tam gdzie zupełnie się go nie spodziewa...


Pragnę powitać wszystkich którzy mieli dość czasu i chęci aby spróbować przeczytać nędzne wypociny czternastolatki ;)  
Ale nie zamierzam was dłużej zatrzymywać i życzę wam miłej lektury

Powietrze było chłodne i orzeźwiające. Dokładniej poprawiłem zapięcia kurtki w nadziei na ochronę przed kąśliwym wiatrem. Na chwilę wstrzymałem marsz, aby przyjrzeć się mapie i upewnić, że zmierzam w dobrym kierunku. Rozejrzałem się dookoła i po chwili ruszyłem przed siebie. Na szczęście trafiłem na dobrą pogodę – pomyślałem i uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, lecz za moment mój uśmiech zamienił się w grymas gdy jesienny górski chłód przeniknął przez moje warstwy odzieży.

Obserwowałem jak zmienia się krajobraz wokół mnie. Na początku drzewa liściaste zaczęły rzednąć, później przechodziłem już tylko obok drzew iglastych, aż w końcu sosny i świerki rosły już bardzo rzadko. Przypominały mi ogromnych, zielonych strażników stojących samotnie na straży, mających za towarzysza jedynie wiatr zawodzący w ich omszałych pniach. Samotny marsz był trochę nużący, lecz nie mogłem narzekać na widoki. Spojrzałem na górę wznoszącą się przede mną, której szczyt wyłaniał się z mlecznobiałych mgieł. To gdzieś tam, na jej stoku znajdę to, czego poszukiwałem przez tyle lat – pomyślałem. Tajemniczy relikt przeszłości zajmował mój umysł dniem i nocą, powoli wkradał się już nawet do mych snów, wślizgiwał się w moje myśli niczym wąż.

Teraz, prawie u kresu podróży nie mogłem przestać o nim myśleć, więc spróbowałem przypomnieć sobie rodzinny dom, opowieści ojca i słodkie ciasteczka mojej mamy.

Mój tata nauczał historii na uniwersytecie. Niektórzy sądzą, że historycy interesują się jedynie żelaznymi faktami potwierdzonymi przez lata badań. Jednakże mój ojciec wyłamywał się z tego stereotypu, mianowicie ogromnie interesowały go zaginione skarby, relikty, a nawet pomieszczenia jak na przykład bursztynowa komnata.

Muszę przyznać, że sam odziedziczyłem po nim tego „bzika". Potrafiłem godzinami przesiadywać w jego gabinecie, słuchając opowieści o dawnych królach, krwawych bitwach i oczywiście skarbach. Moją ulubioną opowieścią była legenda o „Świętym Graalu" i Rycerzach okrągłego stołu". Gdy mój tata nie miał już siły opowiadać mi jej po raz setny, sam przeszukiwałem jego obszerne zbiory książek, aby zaspokoić swoją ciekawość.

Często wyobrażałem sobie siebie jako wielkiego rycerza okrągłego stołu. W moich marzeniach mogłem być Percewalem lub Lancelotem i odważnie przemierzać ogromne, zielone równiny w poszukiwaniu Świętego Graala.

Moje myśli popłynęły teraz ku mojej matce. Była niesamowitą kobietą, jedynie ona potrafiła odciągnąć mnie i tatę od nierealnych marzeń i długich opowieści. Tata często żartował, że rzuciła na nas urok, niczym mityczna czarodziejka Kirke, i gdyby nie ten czar, to szybko ucieklibyśmy już z tego „więzienia" jak Dedal i Ikar. Mama serdecznie się wtedy śmiała, kiwała na nas palcem i mówiła żartobliwie „gdybyście tylko spróbowali". Lecz oboje wiedzieliśmy, że nie wytrzymalibyśmy długo bez jej wybornych ciasteczek. Razem z tatą siedzieliśmy w gabinecie omawiając zaginięcie bursztynowej komnaty podczas II wojny światowej. Zapytałem go, czy chciałby się kiedyś dowiedzieć gdzie ona się znajduje.

- Oczywiści Jason, a kto by nie chciał ? – odparł – Ale im więcej o tym myślę, tym bardziej wydaje mi się, że lepiej będzie, gdy nigdy się o tym nie dowiemy. Niektóre tajemnice powinny pozostać tajemnicą. Gdyby nie one, świat nie byłby tak wspaniały – powiedział.

Po chwili poczuliśmy zapach czekolady i kruchego ciasta, a w drzwiach ukazała się mama z tacą świeżych ciasteczek.

- Jak myślisz Jason, czy gdybyś odkrył sekret najlepszych ciastek mamy, to nadal byłyby takie dobre? Nie sądzę, bo wtedy byłyby zwykłymi ciastkami zrobionymi ze zwykłych składników, a nie wytworem tajemniczego przepisu przekazywanego z matki na córkę, którego składników nikt nie może znać – uśmiechnął się do mnie, po czym sięgnął z tacy ciastko.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie cichy chrzęst śniegu pod stopami. Teraz wędrówka stanie się trudniejsza. Rzuciłem okiem na zbocze góry usiane głazami, okrytymi śnieżnym puchem niczym pierzyną. Ostrożnie zacząłem wspinaczkę. Podłoże było śliskie i zdradzieckie. Po dwóch godzinach zrobiłem przerwę. Usiadłem na kamieniu i pozwoliłem moim oczom chłonąć widok, który się przede mną roztaczał. W dole lśniły alpejskie jeziora, ich tafle odbijały promienie słońca, przez co wydawały się niemal gwiazdami, które spadły na ziemię i wciąż oślepiają swym blaskiem.

W oddali spośród lasów wyłaniało się kolorowe miasteczko. Nagle usłyszałem ogromny hałas. Był to odgłos staczanych kamieni i osuwającej się ziemi. I wtedy to ujrzałem. Ogromną, białą masę, która z niewyobrażalną prędkością pędziła ze szczytu góry wprost na mnie, zabierając ze sobą grunt, głazy, nawet drzewa. Zacząłem szybko osuwać się w dół, aby uciec od niebezpieczeństwa. Żwir i śnieg skrzypiały pod moimi stopami, utrudniały bieg i utrzymanie równowagi. W uszach dudniło mi bicie własnego serca i poszarpane oddechy. Nagle otoczyła mnie i zwaliła z nóg potężna lawina. Później była już tylko ciemność.

Ból pulsował w mojej głowie, w moim ciele, mogłem przysiąc, że bolały mnie nawet włosy. Gdzie jestem? Co się stało? Kim jestem? – te myśli przeleciały mi przez głowę niczym błyskawica. Nagle wszystko powróciło do mojej pamięci. Przypomniałem sobie oślepiającą biel, która mnie otoczyła, uniemożliwiła oddychanie. Później czyjeś silne ręce wyciągające mnie spod zaspy tuż przed utratą przytomności. Szybko otworzyłem oczy, podniosłem się na łóżku, rozejrzałem. Znajdowałem się w małej, górskiej chacie. Obok mnie wesoło trzaskał ogień w kominku, nadając izbie bardziej przytulny wystrój. Pokój umeblowany był po spartańsku. Jedyne łóżko, na którym leżałem znajdowało się w pobliżu drzwi. Po prawej stronie stał prosty fotel, koło którego leżały moje rzeczy. Chwiejnym krokiem wstałem z łóżka, ubrałem moją kurtkę i już miałem sięgnąć po mój dobytek, gdy z lewej strony uchwyciłem jakiś ruch.

- A dokąd to się wybierasz młodzieńcze? – usłyszałem czyjś zachrypnięty głos, jakby od dawna nie używany, po czym dostrzegłem po lewej stronie otwarte drzwi. Właściciela owego głosu ujrzałem dopiero po kilku sekundach, kiedy moje oczy przyzwyczaiły się już do rażących, ostrych promieni zachodzącego słońca, które zalały pokój pomarańczowym blaskiem.

Był to starszy mężczyzna ogromnej postury, barczysty, można by rzec olbrzym. Jego głowę okalały długie, siwe włosy. Twarz pokryta była siecią zmarszczek, najbardziej rzucającą się rzeczą były jego oczy. Dwie srebrne kule, bystro patrzące spod krzaczastych brwi, teraz lekko zmrużone obserwujące moją postać. Dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, że właściciel owych przenikliwych oczu czeka na odpowiedź już od kilkunastu sekund, a ja tym czasem wpatruję się w niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Pośpiesznie je zamknąwszy odpowiedziałem.

– Zamierzam wznowić moją wędrówkę. To pewnie Panu powinienem zawdzięczać uratowanie mi życia? Jestem dozgonnie wdzięczny, gdyby nie Pan wolę nie wyobrażać sobie co by się stało. Ach! byłbym zapomniał. Jestem Jason Whinters – wyciągnąłem rękę w nadziei na uścisk dłoni i poznanie nazwiska mojego wybawcy. Lecz starszy mężczyzna zamknął drzwi i obojętnie minął moje wyciągnięte ramię, po czym spokojnie usiadł w o wiele dla niego za małym fotelu. Próbując ukryć lekkie rozczarowanie i niepokój również spocząłem na łóżku.

- Powiedz mi Jason – jego głos przebił chwilową ciszę. Moje imię dziwnie zabrzmiało w jego ustach. Rozciągnął w nim sylaby jakby chciał sprawdzić jego brzmienie. Prawdę mówiąc wolałbym gdyby został już przy „młodzieńcu".

- Po co wyprawiłeś się w te góry i czego tu szukasz? – zapytał

- Pewnie wyda się to dla Pana dziwne, ale poszukuję z dawna zaginionego skarbu, Świętego Graala. Moje źródła podają, że gdzieś w tych górach prawdopodobnie spoczywa największy relikt Chrześcijaństwa – spodziewałem się wielu reakcji, od próby namówienia mnie na jakieś normalne hobby, na wyśmiewaniu skończywszy. Jednakże starszy mężczyzna nie wykonał żadnej z tych rzeczy. Siedział nieruchomo, kiwnął kilka razy głową i bacznie mnie obserwował. Mógłbym przysiąc że zobaczyłem pewien błysk w jego oku, gdy wyjawiłem mu cel mojej wędrówki, aczkolwiek zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił, zakryty maską obojętności.  
- Chłopcze, czy wierzysz w Świętego Graala?- nietypowe pytanie zawisło w powietrzu. Przez moment zastanawiałem się nad nim. Odchrząknąłem próbując zebrać myśli.  
- Naukowe badania potwierdza- ale moja odpowiedź została przerwana w pół słowa.  
- Nie pytam cię o naukowe badania! Interesuje mnie jedynie twoje zdanie. A teraz odpowiedz mi, szczerze czy wierzysz, że Święty Graal istnieje?- przerwał mi stanowczo i świdrował mnie tymi swoimi srebrnymi oczyma.

-Szczerze mówiąc… Nie wiem.- odrzekłem lekko speszony jego nagłym wybuchem i badawczym spojrzeniem.

-Kiedy odpoczniesz sprowadzę cię na szlak. Stamtąd łatwo już trafisz do miasteczka, skąd będziesz mógł wrócić do domu.- odparł po długiej, niezręcznej ciszy.

-Samotna wędrówka w górach nie jest zbyt bezpieczna. Kto wie co mogłoby cię jeszcze spotkać…- wyczułem w jego słowach niewypowiedzianą groźbę więc posłusznie skinąłem głową na zgodę. Ten szaleniec nie pozwoli mi wrócić na poszukiwanie Graala. Pewnie myśli, że weźmie mnie za rączkę niczym dziecko i odprowadzi od niebezpieczeństwa. Nie pozwolę mu zniweczyć moich planów, marzeń. – Takie myśli przelatywały mi przez głowę gdy obserwowałem jak nieznajomy pochyla się w stronę kominka i dorzuca drwa.  
Ostrożnie spojrzałem w stronę drzwi, obliczyłem odległość, oceniłem szanse. Teraz pozostało mi tylko pospiesznie sprawdzić zapięcia kurtki i plecaka, po czym postarałem się niepostrzeżenie przesunąć na łóżku bliżej wyjścia. Rzuciłem jeszcze jedno niespokojne spojrzenie na zajętego podtrzymaniem ognia mężczyznę, po czym wystrzeliłem w stronę drzwi niczym torpeda.  
Nie oglądałem się za siebie. Szybko chwyciłem klamkę i otworzyłem drzwi na oścież prawie wyrywając je z zawiasów. Ostre promienie zachodzącego słońca w momencie mnie oślepiły, ale starałem się nie zwracać na nie uwagi. Teraz najważniejszą rzeczą było biec do przodu, przed siebie, jak najdalej od małej chaty i jej dziwnego gospodarza. Starałem się uspokoić oddech: długi wdech i wydech, wdech i wydech i tak w kółko. Spojrzałem za siebie i ujrzałem starego mężczyznę, który prawie dorównywał mi kroku. Siedział mi na ogonie.

Stary piernik nieźle się trzyma- przeleciało mi przez głowę, gdy zwiększyłem tempo. Wbiegłem na lekkie wzgórze porośnięte świerkami, ich gałęzie chlastały mnie po twarzy raniąc czoło, nos, policzki. Aby zgubić pościg zmieniłem kierunek biegu. Śnieg cały czas raził moje oczy nieskazitelną bielą. Psia krew – pomyślałem patrząc na ślady stóp odciśnięte w podłożu, które idealnie wskazywały moje położenie. Postanowiłem jak najszybciej wyruszyć do miejsca przeznaczenia, więc szybko wyjąłem kompas i mapę. Okazało się, że ukryta kaplica znajduje się zaledwie o trzy kilometry drogi stąd. Schowałem przedmioty do plecaka, po czym ochoczo ruszyłem we właściwym kierunku. Na przemian biegłem i maszerowałem, aby nie dopuścić do przykrego spotkania ze srebrnookim staruszkiem. Po około godzinie nareszcie dotarłem do celu podróży.

Na początku myślałem, że musiałem pomylić się w obliczeniach, lecz po chwili dostrzegłem dość duży, ciemny kształt przysypany śniegiem. Z miejca zabrałem się do odkopywania śniegu. Po kilku minutach robota była wykonana. Przed sobą miałem ciężkie, żelazne drzwi, odbijające ostatnie promienie słońca w misternie wykonanych rysunkach na ich powierzchni. Przedstawiały one wydarzenia biblijne, ale nie chciałem marnować czasu na ich oglądanie. Pewnie chwyciłem i nacisnąłem klamkę otwierając wrota do sanktuarium.

W środku panowały nieprzeniknione ciemności, w świetle wpadającym przez drzwi widać było kurz wirujący w powietrzu. Wyczuwałem tu woń starego papieru i stęchlizny. Z kieszeni kurtki wyjąłem latarkę i oświetliłem pomieszczenie. Na ścianach widniały napisy w języku, którego nie znałem. Na podłodze i nielicznych stolikach walały się zwoje pergaminu. Skierowałem strumień światła w inne miejsce. Przesuwałem podekscytowanym wzrokiem po izbie w poszukiwaniu reliktu. Serce poczęło mi szybciej bić gdy zobaczyłem kształt podobny do kielicha. Rzuciłem się w tamtą stronę, ale okazało się, że był to tylko złudny cień. Przeszukałem pokój raz, drugi, trzeci, bezowocnie. Zimne palce strachu zaczęły zaciskać się na moim gardle. Fala niedowierzania przepłynęła przez moje ciało. Później ogarnął mnie niepowstrzymany gniew. Upadłem na kolana i drżącymi rękoma zacząłem odrzucać z podłogi zwoje pergaminu. Nie obchodziło mnie, że zapewne mają one ogromną wartość historyczną, teraz czułem tylko gorycz i gorzki smak porażki.

-Czyli nie ma go. Nie odnalazłeś swego Graala, prawda?- usłyszałem głos staruszka. Odwróciłem głowę i zobaczyłem go wchodzącego do kaplicy. Oparł się o ścianę, po czym założywszy ręce na piersi bacznie mi się przyglądał. Mimo jego rażącego spojrzenia nie odwróciłem wzroku. Po chwili milczenia przemówił jakby do siebie.

-Wiesz chłopcze, wielu było takich jak ty… Wielkich podróżników, poszukiwaczy skarbów, ale każdy z osobna uciekał z podkulonym ogonem, gdy spotykał mnie na swojej drodze. Wszyscy oprócz ciebie bali się wielkiego potomka dawnych Templariuszy. Tak, dobrze usłyszałeś, masz przed sobą rycerza Ubogiego Zakonu Chrystusa, pewno już jednego z ostatnich. Osiadłem na tych nieprzyjaznych ziemiach aby móc chronić Świętego Graala. A raczej wiarę w jego istnienie. Bo czyż wiara nie jest ważniejsza od materialnych dowodów? Biblia mówi ,,Błogosławieni ci, którzy nie widzieli a uwierzyli''. Więc stoję już tutaj na straży tyle lat, w obronie wiary. A ty byłeś jedynym, który zaryzykował, aby móc odnaleźć to czego szukasz. – po tych słowach całkowicie opuścił mnie gniew. Nie widziałem przed sobą jedynie groźnego, nieznajomego człowieka, lecz staruszka zmęczonego już życiem, który gotowy był je poświęcić w imię wiary.

-A teraz zaśnij Jason. Dużo dzisiaj przeszedłeś.- powiedział, a jego słowa podziałały na mnie niczym zaklęcie. Powieki zaczęły mi ciążyć, próbowałem zachować świadomość, lecz po chwili mój umysł osunął się w błogie objęcia snu.

Wyrwałem się z letargu, rozejrzałem. Znowu byłem w górskiej chacie staruszka.

-Chłopcze czy wierzysz w Świętego Graala?- zapytał templariusz z moich snów. Ocknąłem się na dźwięk jego głosu. Dziwne- pomyślałem. Chyba doświadczyłem snu na jawie, a teraz znowu jestem w jego chacie i zaraz będę musiał stąd uciekać. Ale później dotrę do kaplicy i nie znajdę tam Świętego Graala. Czy może znajdę? – odchrząknąłem starając się zyskać na czasie.

-Tak, wierzę w Świętego Graala.- powiedziałem pewnie.- Wierzę, że gdzieś istnieje i tylko czeka aż ktoś rozwikła jego tajemnicę. Ale muszę się panu przyznać, że czuję się straszliwie zmęczony tą pogonią za skarbami i tajemnicami. Czy mógłby pan później wskazać mi drogę do miasteczka? Pragnę wreszcie wrócić do rodziny. A skarby niech czekają na kogoś innego. Jak mawiał mój ojciec ,,tajemnica powinna pozostać tajemnicą'', przez to świat jest wspaniały.- rzekłem i czekałem na jego reakcję. Jego twarz zakryta była maską obojętności, lecz dostrzegłem lekki skurcz warg ujawniający na niej cień uśmiechu. Spojrzałem w jego oczy. Ten lekko widoczny uśmiech i te dwie srebrne kule zdawały się odpowiadać na moje nigdy nie zadane pytanie i potwierdzać moje przypuszczenia, że wiedział znacznie więcej o moim śnie.


End file.
